Jolene
by SharksRule567
Summary: "He talks about you in his sleep. There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Jolene." Based on the song "Jolene," by Dolly Parton. A tale of unrequited love and a broken heart as James' feelings for Lily become reciprocated.


**A/N: This is based on the song "Jolene." It is a very good song, and I'd recommend you listen to it. I personally prefer the Miley Cyrus version. **

"_Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green…" – Jolene_

* * *

She was talking to him again. They had to talk – they were Head Boy and Head Girl. Elizabeth knew that. She should not be jealous that he was talking to her, if not for the fact that he had pined over Lily Evans for several years, and they seemed to have finally reach a state of friendship. Everyone had assumed that whatever happened in the end with James and Lily, it would be interesting. She had heard the whispers in the hallways of people discussing it. The overwhelming consensus seemed to be that they wished for the green-eyed Head Girl and hazel-eyed Head Boy to date.

Lily was stunning in all aspects. Only a fool could deny that. She had beautiful red hair that fell just past her breasts, and even though she often kept her locks up in a modest ponytail, it did not take away from the beauty of it. Her eyes were an enchanting emerald green that conveyed her emotions whether the Gryffindor wished them to or not. Her dewy, ivory skin was dotted generously with freckles, and when she smiled, her entire aura radiated beauty. Not only was Lily Evans gorgeous, but she was intelligent. Elizabeth could not help but feel threatened. And as much as she wanted to hate Lily Evans, she could not bring herself to do so. For Lily Evans was so sweet, when not yelling at James, that it felt wrong to hate her.

Elizabeth sat curled up into James by the Gryffindor fireplace on the floor. His hand stroked her hair as he pulled her closer into his side. Elizabeth felt like she was at home. She felt completely safe and content in James' arms. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed peacefully as she draped an arm across his waist. They sat by the fire in a comfortable silence. The quiet sounds of feet climbing up the stone steps could be heard as people headed up to their dormitories for bed. Elizabeth and James stayed where they were. The crackling of the fire lulled on, and Elizabeth heard James' breathing grow heavier. There was much on her mind, and as much as she wanted to, she could not fall asleep. She still felt safe, for James' arms were still around her, despite being asleep. Elizabeth was unsure of how long they stayed there, but what woke her up as her eyes started growing heavy was a sound from James' mouth. It was a name. It was _her _name. Elizabeth had foolish to believe that he was truly over her. One did not chase after a girl that long to stop loving her within a year. She stifled a sniffle, and buried her face in James' chest. Tears leaked from her eyes as she gripped tightly onto the one thing she needed.

Elizabeth never spoke about that night by the fireplace. Instead she watched from an increasing distance as she felt her grip on James slip right from her hands. Elizabeth loved him. She loved him more than anything else. James was slipping away, and Elizabeth was desperate. She saw the way James looked at her, and the way Lily looked at him. They had not admitted it yet, but they were in love. Elizabeth was yet another victim of unrequited love. It was a pain unlike any other, and Elizabeth was feeling her heart breaking slowly.

She found Lily in the corridor by the library. She approached the ginger girl, and Elizabeth was met with a smile. That smile caused a burst of pain to ripple through her. Even now, Lily Evans was sweet. Elizabeth begged and pleaded with her. She begged to Lily to her keep James. Both of them were aware that her fate was in Lily's hands. If Lily wanted to, she could have James in a heartbeat. It was all Elizabeth could do to keep from breaking down in sobs right there. Elizabeth had found her love – she would not be able to love again. She needed James like she needed oxygen. Lily could easily have any man she wanted. And while she spoke Lily smiled sympathetically, and looked at the ground with a sad look in her eyes, and shook her head. It was in that moment that her slowly breaking heart shattered.

It was not even two years later when Elizabeth sat in the back row at the wedding of her one love, and the sweet girl she still could not bring herself to hate. He was happy with her. His eyes lit up like they never had whilst he was with Elizabeth, and that was what allowed her to heal. He was happy, and though she still wanted him more than anything, his happiness was more important. She could not bring herself to speak to them, but she made eye contact with Lily – beautiful Lily who looked like the definition of beautiful in her wedding gown – and the two women shared a sad look and small smile.


End file.
